


Morning Glenn

by TheNinth



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Gen, KBHR, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-05 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bringthehappy/"><b>bringthehappy</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Glenn

Good morning Cicely. This is Chris in the Morning, coming to you live from KBHR. It looks like a lot of rain is happening today, and rain makes everyone a little bit blue. I could play the blues, but we don't need to compound this already morose feeling most of us are carrying around with us. Heck, even on sunny days there are people who are shuffling along like a cartoon character under their own dark cloud of despair.

Little Orphan Annie told us that the sun'll come out tomorrow. And if it does, I'll have George Harrison and ELO to welcome back the sun and mister blue sky. But not today. Today is bleak. Miserable. Cold. Depressing. But don't worry my friends, I'm not going to let you wallow in our collective misery.

The Dalai Lama said "We humans are social beings. We come into the world as the result of others' actions. We survive here in dependence on others. Whether we like it or not, there is hardly a moment of our lives when we do not benefit from others' activities. For this reason it is hardly surprising that most of our happiness arises in the context of our relationships with others."

So, my friends, form a relationship with others! I want you all to get up and dance. Grab a partner. It dosen't matter who. It can be your best friend, your worst enemy, a kitchen chair, or a broom. Dance like you've never danced before. Forget your troubles! Come on! Get happy! Strike up the band. Let's start with a little Glenn Miller and see if it gets you... _[In The Mood](http://www.mediafire.com/?2mynr10srtb)_.


End file.
